The Legacy of Harry James Potter
by Theonethevoice
Summary: This is the story of the legacy of Harry James Potter, born to the false BWL, ignored by his parents, unknown to the world before the age of 11, the leader of the rebellion and the true downfall of the Dark Lord. This is his story, this is his legend.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer/ Harry Potter is not the work of my own hands, but instead the work of madam JK Rowling, therefore I do not make a profit off of this work.

The Legacy of Harry James Potter

Summary/ This is the story of the legacy of Harry James Potter, born to the false BWL, ignored by his parents, unknown to the world before the age of 11, the leader of the rebellion and the true downfall of the Dark Lord. This is his story, this is his legend.

* * *

_Prologue_

It was a familiar feeling, the foreboding feeling that ran in his veins before every meaningful murder in his rise to greatness. For tonight he believed would be the night that would define the rest of the war. It was sad, he thought, that the world would never truly get to know the boy that was meant to be his downfall.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, allowed himself to smile as he watched the cottage of the Potter Family appear before his eyes, showing that their fidelius charm was indeed no longer working. Pettigrew had indeed come through for him this night, and what a night it was.

Voldemort stopped in his stride as he passed the picket gate in the Potter's garden gazing up at the night sky, viewing the full moon peeking behind the sparse clouds in the sky. It was Halloween, one of the ritualistic nights in where the darkness has more power over the light. He chose this night for this symbolism.

He turned his attention back to the door of the house of his enemy and with a slash of his wand the door flew off its hinges with a clap like thunder. Simple, but effective way for announcing oneself, he didn't break in stride as he entered the home.

He could hear the wails an infant from a room up the stairs, he sneered at the sound, annoyed with it. In an instant he swatted away weak spell that was sent to greet him, flicking his wand at the assailant and watching their body drop in the blinding emerald light that emitted from his wand. He continued on his route, not sparing a glance at the young girl whose life he had snuffed out prematurely. She wasn't the child's parents, but someone the Order had sent to watch his target as they were responding to a large werewolf attack he orchestrated as a distraction. This stopped him from having to duel the couple who have defied him before, but also ensured he kept his spy, Severus Snape, who requested that he spare the life of Lily Potter

Normally Voldemort wouldn't be bothered by such a request, but over the years since the young potions master has been in his service he proved to be valuable, he'd rather have him serving him, instead of having to kill him if he chooses to side against him for killing this _woman _even though she was a mudblood. Letting the silly thought leave his mind he brought himself back to his purpose and headed up the stair case following the sounds of the wailing infant.

His red eyes glanced around the child's room as he entered, finding his target, the two boys in the crib, one chubby looking _thing_ with copper red hair, and tears welling up in his wide blue eyes as he stared at him in fear. His brother was the opposite, black hair a top of his head and his wide green eyes staring at him not with fear but curiosity.

Voldermort flick his wand at the red haired boy, sending a cutting curse skittering across his forehead carving a scar across it. He felt it was a pity that the child turned at the spell, making it graze him instead of taking the top of his scalp off, but the intent had worked as the child went from it's annoying wailing, to a pathetic sobbing whimper, his brother stilled stared at him, no fear in his eyes, Voldemort felt he was being defiant. Staring into those eyes of the child he could feel the power in the child, and knew that this child was the one who was prophesized to defeat him.

_'It is a pity,'_ Voldermort thought to himself as he raised his wand, _'grown up I'm sure this child would be a worthy adversary, but I cannot let that happen.'_

_ "Avada Kerdava!" _He watched with triumphant as the spell left his wand and rushed to his victim. A year of planning has surmounted to this moment, this moment that Lord Voldemort would no longer be tested. He expected the spell to hit him, fly into the child's body, snuff out the light of life within his eyes, like it had with all of his other victims. But it had not, instead the spell hit the child and enveloped him in the dark green energy before reflected back to him. His red snakelike eyes widened in surprise, not expecting this result he was frozen in the spot he stood, as he felt the curse ram into his chest, felt the burning agony as he felt his soul being ripped from his body, in this pain ridden state he let out a terrible scream as he felt his flesh turn to ashes before he felt nothing.

In the ending the Dark Lord, the only sound in the cottage was the quiet sobs of Alex Potter, the red headed infant with the scar on his forehead, his brother Harry had fallen into a comfort slumber after the use of magic in deflecting the killing curse. From the darkest corner of the room, the shadows conformed into figure that stepped forward, its gaze on the sleeping form of Harry.

The figure was that of a woman, a very beautiful woman, garbed in dark robes that seemed to eerily move on its own. She glanced at Alex, and with a whisper of her breath the child's bleeding stopped and his sobbing was silent. She turned her attention back to Harry, leaning over the side of the crib, caressing his brow affectionately.

"Usually I would question the Creator's judgment in selecting the instruments of fate," she smiled as she spoke, "but you child, I like your spark. I can't wait to see the things you'll do, the world will rattle before you."

With another smile she dissolved into the shadows once again, leaving the silent cottage in the night once again.

Hours later James and Lily apparated with a crack into the front garden, exhausted and worn out from the fight with the werewolves, the only thing on their minds was slipping into bed and going to sleep. This thought was chased out of their heads when they saw the front door blasted of its hinges.

"Merlin," James gasped, Lily letting out a terrified cry as she rushed into the house, screaming the boy's names. James sent a patronus message to Dumbledore and chased after his wife, "Lily wait!"

He paused at the sight of the babysitter, young 17 year old Arianna Bones, her life less eyes starting back at him unblinkingly. He bowed his head in sorrow for the loss before heading up the stairs hoping his sons were alright, but dreading what he might find. He came into the room to see is wife holding the eldest of the twins Harry.

"Is he-"she shook her head before he could finish the question.

"No, in fact amazingly enough he's sleeping."

He snorted, "That's Harry for you, nothing will upset that kid."

He picked up the sleeping form of Alex carefully cradling him in his arms, "Alex is the same to."

Lily relaxed visibly, "I don't understand, Ari was obviously killed…If Voldemort has indeed come where's his body?"

James looked around seeing scraps of tattered robes litter the bedroom floor, "Lils I think he's gone."

"But how? There should be a body or something he wouldn't just disappear, if he used-"

James held up a hand, his head tilted towards the door of the room, listening to the sounds of someone moving through the ground floor of the house. He quietly set Alex down in his crib, before slowly pulling his wand out of its holster pointing it towards the door.

"Lily?! James?!"

James relaxed, "Albus! We're up here the boys are safe!"

A moment later and elderly man, in dark blue robes with shooting stars dancing across the fabric, a white beard that was long enough to be tucked into his belt and twinkling blue eyes hidden behind a pair of gold framed half-moon shaped glasses, "That is excellent news to hear."

Albus walking in, his eyes falling on the scraps of cloth and spots of ash on the floor before looking at the child in Lily's arms, "Are they hurt in anyway?"

Lily shook her head looking down at Harry's peaceful sleeping face but James spoke up, "Alex has a scar on his forehead though."

Albus gestured to hold Alex "May I?"

He looked down at the child and smiled, seeing the jagged scar on his forehead, "I believe we have the one who defeated Tom."

He looked at the two parents with a pleased expression, "I give you the boy who lived."


	2. Part I: That Defining Friendship

Disclaimer/ Harry Potter is not the work of my own hands, but instead the work of madam JK Rowling, therefore I do not make a profit off of this work.

A/N First of all, I'd like to say thank you to those of you who have reviewed my fic, and to those who are following and have favorite this. I'd like to point out right now this isn't a bashing fic, some characters will have flaws but I'm not going to make James out to be some abusive father or Dumbledore a meddlesome old few. I will try to make a new post once a week, but won't make any promises as being a full time student and working full time as well doesn't leave me with a lot of free time, but please feel free to drop reviews I enjoy feedback now enjoy.

_**Part I**_

**_Prodigy_**

_"Tyailnya lairilcc alvyco anira amemcw el anira ceviran,_

_fyan eyan eo evlemillnya lairilcc sema wilmnlalala fa feml_"

—_The Book of Anira Weelela_

_"Peace shall engulf the world in the light,_

_but out of ignorance shall more darkness be born._"

**Year I**

Chapter I

_That Defining Friendship._

Sunlight peered through the windows of Potter Manor on the morning of September 1st, ten years since the day that the Dark Lord Voldemort has been defeated and the entire wizarding world raised their glasses in celebration.

For the Potters, it was their moment of stardom, birthing a son who could just be the next Merlin reincarnate. So for years they doted on him, giving him what he wanted, encouraging him to be whatever he wanted, and loving him regardless of what he did and said to others. To them he was an angel, a saint, a gift from the divines unto the world and this was his biggest day, the first day he would be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were sure that once he entered those halls he would show the world and the minds of his professor that he wasn't the boy-who-lived for nothing.

The truth about the boy-who-lived was that he wasn't a saint, but an arrogant boy who saw that because he was famous that the entire world should bow at his feet, and be elated that he was in the same room as them. His brown eyes were always looking haughty on his pudgy face, darting around with greed, if he saw something he liked he would get it one way or another. This is one of the many reasons he disliked his brother, elder by just a few minutes, Harry Potter.

Harry didn't seem to care that his brother was famous; he didn't jump up to offer him things, and wouldn't part with what things he had just because Alex would want them. Their parents, didn't ignore eldest son, Lily tried to spend what time she could with the eldest twin, but the demands of Alex called her attention more than enough, James, though seemed not to notice the lack of attention that he gave his son, always speaking of how proud he was of Alex

When Harry was younger, this had bothered him, it bothered him that whenever he managed to have the full attention of his mother his brother would always find a way to take it, it bothered him that his father didn't seem to notice or care.. But that was years ago, past the time that such things affected him so. He knew his mother loved him, she had made sure of it whenever she could. Come birthdays and Christmas she always took special care that he got exactly what he wanted without have to ask him what these things.

It has always been like this for as long as he could remember, these days the only times he truly obtained alone time with his mother was time spent in the library, where she delighted to teach him the subjects of potions and runes, the same subjects she enjoyed when she attended school. Whenever Lily would talk about her boys to a friend or a coworker she made sure that they always knew about Harry, always commenting on how he'd change the world with some incredible discovery. Harry knew his father, somewhere inside of his father loved him as well, even if he didn't show it. In regards to his twin though, they were polar opposites, even down to their looks.

Years of gorging oneself on candies and unhealthy food made Alex Potter a bit chubby, he wasn't good at many sports, not that he really cared for sports, and while he enjoyed quidditch but didn't enjoy falling off his broom when he tried to play with his father. His hair was the shade of copper not the deep red of his mother's locks or his father jet black untidy hair. His eyes were small and watery, the color of dirt, Harry often entertained the idea that his brother's eye color was showing that he was always full of crap, but never voiced this thoughts so he wouldn't have to deal with the fight from his brother after word. He wore round wire rimmed glasses similar to his father, and always talked about how he'd become a legendary auror, after all what would one expect from the boy who lived. But he was lazy, arrogant enough to make Lucious Malfoy ensure his son wasn't as spoiled. It didn't help that wherever he went, people would applaud, thank him for ridding the world of an evil.

Harry on the other hand was a spitting image of his father. The black untidy hair upon his head to his thin body, the only thing he was missing was the thin round glasses like his father wore. The only thing he inherited from his mother was his eyes, the color of emerald that shown brilliantly. Unlike his brother he was studious, reading from an early age and devouring any and every book he could pick up and reach in his family's extensive library. This first began as an escape from his brother's constant torment, knowing his father wouldn't punish his brother for whatever he's done always saying "where's your proof?" It continued when he realized the family library was the one place he could be with his mother unmolested by his brothers vying attempts for her attention.

By the time Harry had reached the age of ten he was well versed in multiple languages and spell theory not to mention spells. He felt well prepared for the upcoming school year.

With a sigh he straightened his collar on his uniform shirt, before taking one last look around his room before deciding he should get ready to meet his family in the main hall, so with a smile he lifted his trunk and left, intent on making a name for himself.

* * *

"Do you have your books?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Parchment and quills?"

"Once again yes daddy!"

"Is that cheek I hear?"

"Me? Giving you cheek? Never!"

Severus Snape smiled at his daughter as she feigned innocence. She truly looked like her mother, "Now what house should I expect you in?"

Zia Snape chewed her bottom lip in thought, "Gryffindor?"

He let out laugh, "May the world split into two and a void from the otherworld spill out upon us before I allow _that_."

Zia smiled and hugged her father, "I'll see you at Hogwarts daddy."

The father smiled, "Enjoy the train ride, Draco will be on there, I'm sure he'll welcome your company."

He ignored the grimace that crossed her face before his attention was taken by a loud commotion by the barrier entrance to King's Cross. A large group of wizards and witches, holding old fashioned cameras, whose oversized bulbs were flashing continuously as three people walked through the group. He sneered as he began to pick out little snippets of what the reporters were shouting.

"Mr. Potter! Over Here!" a break in the crowd allowed the potions master to glimpse a chubby red haired boy with round glasses strutting arrogantly in front of his parents, his chest puffed out as he looked adoringly at the photographers. Snape saw the carbon copy of his old school bully Harry Potter, sliding seamlessly through crowd, his mother Lily alongside with hm as her other son and her husband absorbed the spotlight. He turned back to his daughter who he noticed had a look of disdain on her face, obviously remembering the last time she had met the boy-who-lived during a brief visit Diagon Alley when she was seven, apparently the impression the boy made on Zia wasn't a very good one.

"I'm sure he won't bother you, but if he does, try not to hurt him," he smiled at Zia, "I don't think I can deal with Professor Mcgonagall if my daughter was to get a detention on her first day."

She smiled, "I'll try, maybe I'll sit in the back, hopefully avoid both of them."

He nodded and hugged her, "quickly onto the train before it leaves, and I'll see you at school later tonight."

With one last smile she jumped onto the train waving goodbye to her father before disappearing into the depths of the train car. With one final look around the platform he turned on the sport and vanished with an audible _pop._

* * *

Zia Snape was excited, the appearance of the arrogant boy Alex Potter, whom she met once when she was visiting Diagon Alley with her new headmaster Albus Dumbledore, on a day in which her father had business he needed to attend. She chose not to recall that memory, for today was her first day of school, an event in which she had been waiting for since she was six, and could fully comprehend where her father worked.

She angled down the narrow hallway dragging her trunk to the last compartment on the train, she opened one compartment which had all the blinds pulled shut, figuring this would be the best place to hide from unwanted attention. So to her surprise there was someone already inside sitting in one of the seats reading a book.

"Um hi," she greeted with a shy smile as the boy in question looked up at her. She took that time to take him in. Jet-black unruly hair, emerald green eyes and a skinny frame of the boy, who was already in his Hogwarts robes holding what, looked to her to be a book on runes and arithmancy turned to look at her.

"I don't mean to intrude, but is it possible I could sit here? Or are you waiting for your friends to join, because if you are I can just find somewhere else, sorry for bothering you with your reading, but I have to say I'm very surprised a first year can understand runes or arithmancy so early on before taking the introductory courses," She stopped feeling her face heat up as she realized she just babbled out an entire sentence in one breath without stopping.

The boy looked amused, "A hyper little thing aren't you? Or is it just excitable?"

She wanted to retort, to make an insult at him, but part of her felt he wasn't trying to be mocking like Draco Malfoy usually was to her, but was just amused by her continuous outburst. In the time she was thinking on this the boy pulled out his wand and flicked it at her trunk making it float up to the rack above her. She gaped at the display of magic, surprised he already knew some spells, and quite a little jealous too, seeing as her father didn't allow her to practice with her wand yet. She sat down across from him, seeing his eyes dance in obvious amusement at her astonishment.

She smiled again, thinking to herself she just might like this person and offer her hand, "Hi, I'm Zia Snape."

The boy took it, "Harry, pleased to meet you."

And like that the two began to share interests, what subjects they were most looking forward to and of course what house they thought they'd be in. Feeling that yes they might just be best friends but not knowing for once, that their friendship would be down in history and their actions together would be known for ages.


	3. Part I: Silver & Emerald

Disclaimer/ Harry Potter is not the work of my own hands, but instead the work of madam JK Rowling, therefore I do not make a profit off of this work.

**A/N** First of all I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews and the patience with me on getting this update out like I stated before I'm in school so my updates might not be as consistent as I'd like but I will try to keep them consistent. On a final note before I continue I'd like to answer one person's review

**To one Malisuco**I'm sorry if this comes as a disappointment, but Snape will be a bit OOC, this is an AU story obviously what with the twin brother living parents, and everyone's favorite potions master being a father himself. He isn't going to be a saint like other fics I've read before with him being nice though, he's still bitter, like how I viewed him in cannon it could be reasoned that the reason he acted like such a prick to Harry was because he was a living reminder to man that bully him physically but a starch reminder of the woman he lost whom he loved, 3rd year Lupin stated Harry's personality was more like Lily's then his fathers, and in 7th year he was still upset of the notion of sending Harry off to his death, but seemed to agree only because it was the best chance to take out a madman, it sucks yeah even seems inhuman but when dealing with millions of lives versus one? Which choice is best?

* * *

Chapter II

_**Silver & Emerald**_

The landscape was a blur as the scarlet steam engine followed its path north, the sky silhouetted with an orange hue as the sun was setting on the horizon. But that wasn't what Harry was focused on his focus was instead on the girl who sat across from him. Zia Snape, he's heard of her father, the potions master for Hogwarts, and a friend of his mother's, a former friend from what he understood, they were cordial whenever meeting in public, but that was it as far as he knew. Right now the daughter of the potions master was flipping the through pages of her charms book looking for a charm she wanted to learn before they arrived to the school.

This is how most of the train ride had been spent, after she pried the information from him on how he already knew part of the year curriculum. Harry didn't mind it, he was proud to show his knowledge to someone who appreciated it. And that's what Zia, his _friend_ did, she delighted in his display of knowledge. He felt happy, which was an odd concept for him for he only felt this way at home when he on his own or in the company of his mother. It was even harder for him to grasp the concept of having a friend.

He knew other kids his age mostly from dinner parties and meetings and events he was brought to that his family attended, but while he got along with the children from other families, it didn't feel like how this friendship with Zia felt. Most of the time his brother would spout lies about him to make him unappealing to these other kids; a few didn't believe the words that were said, like Susan Bones, niece of his father boss and Daphne Greengrass, two people he had met through these events. Apart from that the only interaction with kids his age was the Weasley family, friends with his family. The twins, Fred and George were nice enough, and his opinion the only tolerable ones of the bunch, though he was sure the two eldest of the children Bill and Charlie were alright but he didn't have many memories of them. Ginny the youngest was shy and timid, but always staring doe-eyed at Alex, an effect Harry was sure from being spoon fed stories of the glorious boy-who-lived and how she would grow up to marry him. Ron Weasley who is Harry's and Alex's age was best friends with Alex, but the term should've been used liberally, Ron living in the shadows of his brothers wanting a little bit of the spotlight of someone famous. In all senses he was a lap dog, a perfect friend to someone who expected everyone to jump at his beck and call.

So it was with pleasure that he could consider Zia his friend. The two didn't really talk much about their family life, he knew that she lived with father and her mother passed away near the end of the war, shortly after she was born, but that was the most she spoke of the subject. Harry assumed her mother was foreign witch, mainly because he's seen the stoic potions master before and she looked nothing like him, so it seemed she got her looks from her mother, in a couple years he was sure no man would complain though. She had dark brown hair, the shade of chocolate that fell past her shoulders in light curls, almond shaped eyes that were the color of a dark violet giving them a magical quality.

"What about the leg lock jinx do you know that one?"

Her voice shook him out of his thoughts and he looked back to her from the darkened landscape outside, "yes but to be honest I wouldn't like to be the subject of your attempts."

She grinned, "Why not? It's like I can blow you up or something."

"Does it say in the book the effects if the spell is cast incorrectly?"

Zia examined the page she was on before answering, "No, I'm sure if the effects of an incorrectly casted spell were horrific there'd be a warning label, besides I wouldn't mind knowing this spell on someone like say Draco Malfoy or the boy-who-lived."

She was still looking down at her book when she said this, hiding her face from Harry's view, obviously not wanting to look him in the eye when she said this, probably thinking he'd be against jinxing his brother. He could understand, to anyone that didn't truly knew his brother looked to him as if he was a saint, this was the reason he didn't mention that he was related to the him, more times than none whenever he mentioned to someone his last name he'd be asked to introduced or an assortment of questions about him.

"You know Alex Potter?"

"Sadly," She looked up at him chewing on her bottom lip before continuing to answer, "my dad had business and couldn't leave me alone so Dumbledore, our headmaster took me with him while he went to the alley and I met him along with his father. Sorry but he was rather rude."

"I agree," Her eyes widened at the statement, "I'll just say I had the displeasure of meeting him once before, on several occasions."

She nodded once, "I hope he's not in my house."

"What house do you hope to be in?"

"My dad wants me to be in Slytherin, his own house, but I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw, doubt I'd be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I'm a bit of a coward," her cheeks darkened a little bit at the admission, "What about yourself?"

"Parents were in Gryffindor, but I think I'll probably make Ravenclaw or Slytherin, was your mum in Slytherin?"

"My mum moved here from India to do some work with the Department of Mysteries from what my dad told me," She looked a little distant at the mention of her mother, but before Harry could apologize for bringing up the subject but she smiled, "So Gryffindor parents but aspiring to be in Slytherin? I'm sure that'll go over fine during the holidays if what my dad says about the house rivalry is true."

Harry snorted, "Well I'd like to make some interesting family memories."

She giggled at the statement as the door to the compartment slid open revealing a girl there age with incredibly bushy hair and rather large front teeth. Her name was Hermione Granger, a muggleborn who had come by earlier helping Neville Longbottom, a round faced boy in their year locate his runaway toad, "I just wanted to let you guys know that the conductor said we should be arriving at the station soon."

Harry nodded in thanks and stood up to give Zia privacy to change into her uniform, "Has Neville found his toad?"

She shook her head, saying "I'll see you guys at the station," before turning to head back to her own compartment.

* * *

The train pulled into the station just outside of the village Hogsmeade, that was down from the school, from where they were they couldn't see the school though. The older students were moving along the path towards a line of carriages that didn't seem to have any horses that lead them. The first years, instead were called to a giant of man holding a lantern at the end of the platform. Harry and Zia filed in with the rest of the group before he began to lead them down a path which ended at the shore of a large lake. Along the shore was a bunch of small row boats.

"Alright' no mor' then four to a boat," the giant took up a boat by himself, Harry and Zia took a boat with Hermione and Neville, both looking nervous and apprehensive, Neville more than Hermione. Harry was happy to note that his brother, who had gotten on a boat not far from them with Ron Weasley in tow looked paler than normal, he didn't know how to swim.

Once everyone had found a boat they took off, rowing themselves across the tranquil surface of the lake, quickly bring the castle into view, a chorus of 'awe's' were heard as the their eyes came upon the vision of their school, battlements and turrets lit up against the night sky gloating the secrets and wisdom withheld in the ancient halls. Hermione began to rattle facts about the school from which she learned from _Hogwarts, A History._ Harry smiled kindly and looked back at her.

"Granger we get it, you're nervous but it you don't need to showcase it."

She blushed and looked down before falling silent, Harry didn't blame her though; the castle itself was historic, though most of its history was never spoken of. During the "Blood Wars" the wizard war that took place before the statue of secrecy was set into place and wizarding government was formed, the school was the last stronghold by a group of devoted purebloods, the last battle was bloody and nearly wiped of existence, at the end of the war only about 40 pureblood families still existed, only 10 existed today in England.

This didn't affect Harry as he was a halfblood, and saw that the only reason wizards and witches still existed was because of muggleborns or first generation witch or wizard that Americans referred to them, continued to populate the wizarding world, and marrying muggles.

He knew that other families still viewed muggleborns as inferior, this included halfbloods whom still had pureblood roots.

His musings stopped as they entered a cavern with a low ceiling, the giant that lead the little fleet of row boats had to hunch down so he wouldn't knock his head. The boats then came to a stop at the bottom of a stone stair case and the students began to clamber up and out of them, the giant checked the boats for any left belongings.

"Is this yer toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville Longbottom cried out as the giant returned his toad to him.

He then led the Harry and the others up the staircase before stopping at a set of large oak doors. Raising one of his gigantic fists he knocked three times on the large doors which sounded with a loud booming sound.

The students waited, shaking with nerves for something to happen but still the excitement was palpable.

Shortly the doors swung open with a creak revealing a stern looking witch in emerald robes, her hair pulled back into a tight bun and a face that let everyone know this wasn't someone that should be crossed.

"Brought up the first years' just like ya' asked professor."

"Thank you Hagrid, that'll be all," The giant moved passed the professor leaving the students under her piercing gaze.

"I am Professor McGonagall, teacher of transfiguration and head of the house of Gryffindor. Before the feast you will all be sorted into one of the four houses. You will sleep with this house, attend classes and eat meals together and how you hold yourself will earn your house points which decide the winner of the house tournament. View your house as your family for the school year. Your actions will reflect upon your family."

Her eyes looked over the faces of the students before her, "I will be returning shortly to gather you for your sorting, in that time I suggest you make yourself proper before you step before the rest of your school."

With that the professor left the first years alone, the noise of the rest of the school muted but enough for them to hear. Leaving them to guess what will happen and questioning how they will be sorted.

"What is the sorting? Is it some sort of test?"

"A test?! I haven't even opened my class books yet!"

"My brother said something about a test in front of the school, but then again he could've been joking."

Harry's lips quirked at hearing the frantic voices of his fellow students and had to fight off an face-splitting grin at the sight of his twin brother who looked incredibly pale at the prospect of a test in front of the school.

"Harry, was it?"

He turned to Hermione, who looked just about as nervous as everyone, he noticed Zia looked a little nervous as well, but no doubt her father told her more about the sorting. He nodded for her to continue her inquiry.

"Do you know what the sorting is? It is really a test?"

"My mother told me it wasn't something to worry about, but not exactly what it is, besides, I highly doubt they'll quiz us, not many of our fellow students have even opened their books yet other than to skim through it."

"My father just told to just sit and relax for the sorting, nothing is required from us," Zia chirped.

Harry nodded, but couldn't help but think Hermione's nerves weren't any less than before they spoke. To be honest, he was a bit nervous himself, but didn't show it.

Harry's nerves didn't deal with whether or not he'd get sorted, but on which house he'd be sorted into. His parents were Gryffindor, his brother was aspiring to be in that house as well, but Harry laughed at the thought, Alex wasn't as brave as he told people, he couldn't see him in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw either, as he wasn't intelligent, or hardworking like those houses favor, and Harry thought his brother would run out of the school if he was sorted into Slytherin, the idea made him want to laugh even more, the daydream of his brother's shame the boy-who-lived in the house of his greatest foe.

His mother wished him to be in Gryffindor, like she was, but felt that it was possible that he'd be sorted into Ravenclaw, his feelings on the matter was any house that his brother wasn't in.

Shortly, Professor McGonagall returned, "Everyone gather into a single line and follow me."

She led them into the Great Hall, the large hall where the ceiling towered over them, wide and long enough to fit the four house tables with every student sitting with their respective houses, over the tables were banners showing the house colors and crest, hanging from the ceiling that mirrored the sky making it seem like the hall's ceiling was open to the elements. Harry knew it was an enchantment, but still couldn't help but stare in awe. The Hall was lit up with thousands of floating candles, and at the front of the hall was the professor's table, where sitting in the middle, on a high backed chair that resembled a throne chair was the school's headmaster, peering down at them through his half-moon spectacles.

They came to a stop before the professor's table where a ratty old hat sat upon a stool. The hall was silent as the older students watched the hat and the stool, as if waiting for something to happen.

The old hat began to move on its own, as if it was stretching it's body and a tear in the brim of the hat began to move like a mouth as it began to speak.

"_Oh you may not think me pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find _

_A smarter hat than me. _

_You can keep your bowlers black, _

_Your top hats sleek and tall, _

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head _

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you _

_Where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart; _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, _

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _

_And unafraid of toil; _

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_if you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning, _

_Will always find their kind; _

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends, _

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get in a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none) _

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*_

The hall politely clapped at the end of the song and McGonagall began to speak again all Harry heard though was his brother and his friend sigh in relief as they discovered that the sorting didn't include wrestling a troll like Fred (or George?) originally told him.

Soon enough though he heard his brother's name being called "Alex Potter!" and the hall went silent. The students that surround him looked at his brother with looks of awe, those who couldn't see him were craning to look around other students, and some even stood up on their feet to see him, of course everyone was whispering in hushed tones as he strutting up to the stool looking smug the entire way before the professor placed the hat over his eyes, which dropped past his eyes and years.

A minute passed, and the hall was still silent as they waited for the verdict of his brother's house, the students began to wonder if something was wrong with their boy-who-lived, was it possible he couldn't be sorted? Was he even supposed to be at Hogwarts? As the questions reached Harry's ears his lips twitched at he threatened to grin at the prospect.

Before any other questions could be asked though the sorting hat let out a bellowing "GRYFFINDOR" to the loud cheers of the table draped in scarlet and gold, someone was chanting "we got Potter" over the explosive applause as Alex found a set at the large table while shaking hands and getting pats on the back.

"Harry Potter!"

The noise died down just as quickly, he heard the whispers as he walked up to the front, saw the look of confusion on Zia's face as she watched him. He ignored the voiced, the critical gazes of his fellow students, the curious glances, those that looked at him directly in the eyes as he walked up to be sorted, quickly looked down upon meeting his steely gaze. He nodded to the professor once before sitting down, seeing the rest of the teaching staff, especially the headmaster looking at him with rapt interest, then his vision went black as the hat was placed upon his head.

_"Ah, another Potter,"_ the hat spoke within the depths of his mind, _"so much different than that of your brother Mr. Potter."_

_"Thank you for the compliment."_

The hat chuckled in amusement, moving slight atop his head, _"Your welcome my boy, yes I can see in your mind that is what you strive for. Though it isn't that hard to do, you are much more difficult to decipher than Alex Potter."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes, even then I only placed him Gryffindor because he begged for me too, and I complied."_

_"Poor Gryffindor, to have to suffer with him."_

_"He has potential, given the correct trials…but that pales in comparison to you. Your brother may do well eventually, but you boy have the ability to change the world, for better or for worse? That is something for you to decide, but where to put you?"_

Harry thought about what qualities he possessed before the hat began to speak.

_"You have intelligence, at such a young age you know that knowledge is more powerful than strength, Ravenclaw will do you well, but not as well as I think. You have loyalty but only given to those who have earned it, and not so easily, Hufflepuff won't suit you Mr. Potter."_

_"Gryffindor? Because I have to say I'd prefer Slytherin before I get sorted into that house."_

The hat chuckled again, _"You have the courage but not the nobility, hero you could be not Gryffindor worthy…but Slytherin though that is a match…hmm…you have the ambition, the cunning, I can see it all, you will achieve greatness in Slytherin."_

_"Then sounds like Slytherin is the house for me then."_

_"If I could grin Mr. Potter, I would, but I will be satisfied enough to see the things you do Mr. Potter, therefore I shall place you in _SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

The welcoming feast was over; the Slytherin prefects were leading Harry, Zia and the rest of the first years down into the dungeons where their common room was located. The rest of the first years had given Harry a wide berth except for Zia, though she didn't really speak through the feast though from the looks she gave him he knew she wanted to speak about what had happened.

Harry didn't know what everyone was expecting about which house the twin brother of the boy-who-lived would be in. But he was certain it wasn't Slytherin. His own house looked confused when he was came to sit at his table, the faculty looked shocked, his head of house was even pale and wide eyed at the announcement. The headmaster looked _worried_ even, though Harry scoffed at that, he was raised hearing how his father felt Slytherin's only strived to be evil so of course the headmaster probably shared the same view.

The group he was following had stopped, bringing Harry out of his musings, and seeing that they were stopped before a stone wall, the prefect, Lewis MacLeod* began to speak.

"Behind this wall is our common room and dormitories, in which we are given a password to enter, each month the password changes, do not forget it or else you will not be able to enter the common room without it, and don't give it to others. This month's password is Basilisk."

The wall slid with a grinding sound open revealing the common room, decorated in the colors emerald and silver of the house. Skulls with candles atop of their heads sat in the middle of tables used for studying and a set of comfy looking couches and chairs set before a roaring fire.

"Girls dorms are to the left, boys are to the right, your corresponding year is upon the door, when you reach fifth year you'll have be allowed a selection of a coed dorm with a small common area. We're the only house that allows this," Macleod told them, "before we go to bed tonight though our head of house would like to speak about the rules of this house."

He gestured to the common room entrance where the school potions master stood, hands folding and resting before him, looking menacing in his black robes. Peering down his large hooked nose, his hair draped around his face like a curtain.

"Welcome to the noble house of Slytherin the house that prides the cunning and ambitious. This house is unlike any other and so we will act like no other. That said I will say this now, the other houses dislike us, they feel like their parents we are all dark wizards in the making like previous wizards before, what choices you make is it up to you I will not pander to your whims and issues of morality but in this house, you will show a united front to every other house, whatever disagreement you may have with a housemate of yours is handled or dealt with in this room but before other students in other houses I will say this forget about it, I will not hesitate to dock points and assign detentions to whomever breaks the image of unity for this house, is this clear?"

Everyone nodded, or mumbled yes, Harry could see some of his fellow first years intimidated but he nodded with them.

"Now off to bed all of you, I expect to see you at breakfast early tomorrow in time to get your timetable," he turned swiftly his robes billowed out like a cape, before leaving the students in the common room.

The prefects began to herd the students to their dorms, he saw Zia give him a look, showing she still wanted a talk but he shook his head before mouthing 'tomorrow' she nodded showing she got the message and followed the other girls to the girl dormitories. He followed the men.

He was sharing his room with four other students in is year, when he entered he found they all selected a four poster bed leaving the farthest one in the corner for him, without saying a word to the others and giving a polite nod to Blaise Zabini and ignoring the ominous look from the blonde Draco Malfoy, he changed into a set of pajamas before crawling into bed and shutting the curtains on his bed. His last thought was as he waited for sleep to come to him was how interesting his life might become for him, the son of Gryffindor in the house of Slytherin.

* * *

*1 From the first book Sorcerer's Stone

*2 After research I found that up until fifth year as far as I found out, the slytherin prefects or any of the other house prefects were named, Lewis Macleod though was the voice actor that played the part of the Slytherin Prefect in the 3rd year video game.


End file.
